Un día después
by barbara.gizela
Summary: ¿Que pasó antes de que Integra fuera la "dama de hierro" y Alucard su siervo fiel? Estos es lo que veremos día a día de la vida de la joven "Hellsing". Siempre un día después.
1. ¿Seamos Amigos?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Seamos Amigos?**

" _Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Hirano así como ideas relacionadas a Bram y Darce Stocker"_

* * *

La enorme biblioteca de la mansión Hellsing se encontraba a la disposición de una joven rubia de inocentes doce años; Integra estudiaba en ella los manuscrito de su padre, sentada en el viejo sofá de color marrón, tenía para ella todos los viejos diarios de él y su abuelo, con ojos ávidos buscaba información concreta de su nueva "gran responsabilidad", ella era la ama de la arma más poderosa de la organización Hellsing.

En aquellos viejos libros, estaba toda la información que su padre no le hablo hasta aquella fatídica noche en que ella tuvo que despertar a ese vampiro, si tan solo Walter no hubiera salido de emergencia, él la habría protegido de su estúpido tío, que lleno de ambición procuro darle muerte sin contar que al final el muerto seria él y ella siendo una niña, lo había asesinado con ayuda del vampiro... Alucard, todavía recordaba el respeto que ese monstruo le había brindado.

¿Qué habría pasado si Walter no se hubiera marchado?, esa duda quedaría en su mente, por ahora no solo tenía la presión de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, sino que además Alucard no la obedecía, después de aparentar ser una "mascota fiel", el maldito chupasangre llevaba fuera de la mansión una semana, la mesa redonda estaba escandalizada y no quería que la prensa se enterara, Integra temía que la reina se enterara de su primer tropiezo.

— Señorita Integra, le traje más té, — Walter hizo acto de presencia en la biblioteca, con una bandeja de galletas y una tetera blanca —. Creo que debería descansar, casi es media noche.

— ¿Has sabido algo de él? — Integra le dio una mirada rápida, mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos y Walter le servía un poco de té —. ¿Los soldados lo han localizado?

— Me temo que no señorita, pero no habido muertes, eso es alentador, en otros tiempos media Inglaterra ya habría sucumbido, han pasado 20 años desde que el señor Arthur lo mantuvo cautivo, es normal que tenga sed —. La sonrisa del mayordomo no calmó para nada a la joven, saber que algún inocente podría morir la atormentaba.

— Lo sé Walter, pero… podíamos haber conseguido comida para él en el banco de sangre de Londres, no tolerare que Alucard haga lo que quiera — dijo la chica retomando la lectura. —Debe haber algo en estos libros que me ayude a domarlo.

— Ni con toda la magia negra su padre tuvo el completo control de Alucard señorita, pero sé que lo encontrara si busca bien, permiso, pasó a retirarme — Walter le dio una reverencia y Salió de la oficina, dejando a Integra sola con sus libros.

En un lugar alejado de la zona de mansiones de Inglaterra, en los tugurios más sórdidos, Alucard estaba pasándosela de lo mejor, había cambiado sus ropas y su apariencia, ahora salía por la calles de Londres a buscar comida, en sus garras habían caído ladrones, esos bastardos estaban en cosas demasiado turbias como para que alguien los reportara como desaparecidos; Aun así su sangre era sumamente asquerosa.

Pero ya habían pasado dos días sin que algún criminal pasara por sus colmillos, harto de la sangre inmunda decidió rastrear alguna doncella, después de todo la sangre inocente de esa niña lo había despertado del hechizo de Arthur, en parte ella era culpable de esa sed tan repentina que lo estaba abrumando, pero por las solitarias calles de Londres no había hermosas doncellas, si no mujeres de la vida fácil.

— Con algo se empieza — pensó para si mismo el vampiro a divisar a un hermosa rubia que ofrecía sus servicios, quien al hacerle una seña con la mano enguantada se vio feliz de que su cliente fuera un hombre tan atractivo, después de todo Alucard había escogido como apariencia la de un joven de mediana edad, con cabello negro y largo; de ropa usaba una camisa negra con un pantalón del mismo color, cualquiera que hubiera visto sus ojos habría visto en ellos el color del infierno, pero los había cubierto con unos lentes oscuros redondeados, con esa imagen la chica jamás imaginaria que se conduciría a su muerte.

Alucard la hipnotizo con su mirada bermellón y la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, la calle estaba desolada así que decidió irse a un oscuro callejón a saciar su sed con aquella mujer de escultural cuerpo.

Integra ajena al comportamiento de su vampiro dio un gritó de júbilo al ver por fin un hechizo útil.

— ¡Al fin lo he encontrado! — gritó triunfal, había hallado la manera de convocar al vampiro, era tan sencillo que la chica casi se daba de topes con su escritorio, tenía que estudiar esos libros con más detalle, levantándose de aquel sillón dio un largo suspiro, pronto tendría que regresar a la academia de señoritas, a pesar de la protesta de la mesa redonda de que tomara la educación en casa, la chica dio una última palabra.

Lo menos que podría hacer para sentirse "normal" era estar con personas de su edad, pero ella Integra Farbrook Willgates Hellsing, no era una, jamás lo había sido, después de todo… que chica de Inglaterra podría decir que su familia se dedicaba a cazar monstruos, convoco en su mente a su siervo, esperando que las palabras dichas en el diario de su bisabuelo fueran suficientes para que el desobediente vampiro volviera.

Alucard se limpió la sangre de su rostro, gracias a sus poderes hipnóticos la chica había disfrutado su muerte, incluso la había llevado al punto del éxtasis; humano eran tan manejables y a la vez tan fuertes, por eso él los admiraba, desde sus inicios disfrutaba saciar su sed con hermosas mujeres, incluso en sus tiempos de "conde" había tenido tres drakulinas a su disposición, pero solo una mujer lo atrajo tanto para convertirla en su condesa y ella había sido su perdición.

El que tenía todo el poder y dominio, ahora era el siervo de una simple niña, pudo dejarla morir, meditó, era muy sencillo su tío Richard era débil, al matarla a ella, Alucard pudo haber asesinado a Richard y así deshacerse de las cadenas y sellos que lo ataban. Pero, al ver la mirada azul y sus hermosos cabellos rubios, junto con una voluntad de acero, no pudo dejarla morir de tan cobarde manera. Ella les recordó a dos personas, una era por supuesto su bisabuelo Abraham Van Hellsing y la otra era la única mujer que era tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte, que incluso a pesar de llevarlo a su perdición, se ganó su respeto y su amor.

— Mina Harker — murmuro Alucard — han pasado casi cien años y ahora creo volverte a ver de nuevo— Alucard iba a seguir su rumbo, cuando escucho la voz de esa chiquilla en su mente. La niña había aprendido a convocarlo, debía imaginarlo, era digna del apellido Hellsing, en tan solo siete días había dominado algo que a su padre le tomo meses, él río con una risa cínica y retorcida, la rubia era una caja de sorpresas, el vampíro se convirtió en una neblina blanca y se fue de aquel callejón rumbo a la mansión Hellsing.

La rubia se disponía a marcharse a dormir, tenía puesta una sencilla bata de color perla, estaba preocupada por el hechizo que puso sobre Alucard, había pasado media hora desde que lo llamó, vio el reloj, era sumamente tarde y su nervios estaban tan alterados que dudaba en como ella sobreviviría al estrés, había muchos rumores que al ser el líder de tan importante organización, tanto su padre como su abuelo había caído en el vicio de la bebida.

— Arthur no solo bebía, también era muy dado a las mujerzuelas — contesto su pregunta mental, una grave voz varonil, ella casi pega un grito, Alucard estaba a su lado; su voz era inconfundible, pero su apariencia no era la misma.

— ¡Haz cambiado, vampiro! — expresó confundida, estaba algo azorada, el vampiro se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, era obvio que la sangre que había consumido lo había ayudado. Recordó las lecciones de su padre, los vampiros generalmente se muestran muy atractivos para atraer más fácil a sus víctimas. Porque a pesar de su apariencia humana, ella jamás debía olvidar eso, Alucard era un depredador.

— Me alegra que mi apariencia le agrade, "ama" — dijo Alucard con una sonrisa irónica mientras daba una reverencia que molesto a Integra, él había leído su mente.

— He aprendido a llamarte y pronto aprenderé como es que debo controlarte, por el momento, te ordeno que si tienes hambre, tendrás que conformarte con la sangre que Walter consiga del banco de sangre, solo podrás beber la que sea derramada de nuestros enemigos— Ordenó Integra, sorprendiendo a Alucard, no creía que esa mocosa estuviera frente a él y que se dignara a darle ordenes como si fuera una general de guerra, esto lejos de enojarlo lo alegro, después de todo el poseía un retorcido sentido del humor.

— ¡Como ordene mi ama! después de todo esta semana solo me alimente de escoria londinense, ningún inocente pereció por mis colmillos — le confesó Alucard, e Integra le creyó, ya que no había informes o anomalías por la zona.

— Esta bien vampiro, el sótano está listo, Walter a preparado todo para tu regreso, me dijo que tus pertenencias están ahí, así como algo de ropa—. Integra le restaba importancia a sus palabras, Alucard sonrió ante la máscara de frialdad de la joven. No cabía duda, ella era la indicada para liderar esa organización, no el imbécil de su corrupto tío — ¡puedes retirarte Alucard!

— ¡Gracias amo!— Alucard agradeció de verdad al final, mientras este atravesaba las paredes y pisos para bajar al sótano, meditaba que esa mocosa lo había sorprendido. Dos generaciones habían pasado y desde Abraham no se sentía feliz por sus amos; llegó a una puerta de madera que cubría la entrada a su nuevo cuarto, Arthur lo había tenido, casi toda su estadía encerrado y esa niña lo había humanizado al darle un espacio en aquel sótano.

Su preciado ataúd estaba ahí, el padre de Integra no había sido tan estúpido para deshacerse de ese objeto. A lado de este había una silla antigua, él la reconoció, era la misma que poseía en su castillo; así como una copa y una botella de su vino favorito, a pesar de ser un vampiro, Alucard podía comer alimentos humanos, aunque no era de su total agrado el vino siempre era una excepción a la regla; se acercó a la cajas que estaban ahí abandonadas, con curiosidad observó el interior de una de ella, encontrando ropa antigua de nada menos que de Abraham.

— Esa niña, se ha portado a la altura de una dama —río el vampiro, midiéndose la ropa de su antiguo amo, para él no era problema podía adaptar su cuerpo y cambiarlo a su antojo —. Así que le haré un homenaje a tu viejo y desgraciado bisabuelo usando esto, Integra.

Alucard observo su reflejo en la ventana*,este no se veía tan mal, el traje negro que llevaba junto con la gabardina roja y unas gastadas botas de montar le daba un aire de caballero andante de la época victoriana, incluso la montura de sus gafas redondeadas combinaba. Al final del baúl encontró un curioso fedorra rojo, de visera alargada. El sombrero era visiblemente de dama, al tocar el objeto, recuerdos de su ama inundaron su memoria, ya que al ser amo y sirviente estaba conectados por la telepatía.

— Así que este sombrero le pertenecía a tu madre Integra — pensó el nosferatu — bueno, en tu honor "empalare" y llenare a Londres de sangre usándolo mi ama —. Dando suspiro se sentó en su silla y tomó una copa de vino.

* * *

 _N.A. Hola a todos los de este fandom, espero le guste este mi primer fan fic de esta serie, que en lo personal es una de mis favoritas, y no olvidar esta pareja (tengo una obsesión con Alucard e Integra), este fic no tendrá una continuidad será una serie de drabbles que ayudara a entender mejor varias cosas, desde mi particular punto de vista._

 _Después de haber visto el manga, anime y ovas así como leer el libro de "Dracula" y "Dracula el no muerto" me inspire a escribir algo para este fandom ; espero sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber con algún comentario ya sea critica u observación. Un saludo a todos ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Mujer de Hierro

**Capítulo 2: "Mujer de Hierro"**

" _Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kouta Hirano"_

* * *

Integra Hellsing se observaba en un espejo, vestía el horrible vestido que Walter le había preparado para su "gran día"; acaba de cumplir trece años, se cumplía una año de la muerte de su tío y de la liberación del vampiro Alucard, el luto riguroso tenía que ser roto ese día, seria condecorada con el anillo y la medalla que la unía formalmente como miembro de la mesa redonda y líder de la organización, así como la bendición de la monarca junto con la promesa de defender a toda Inglaterra.

Al ser la nueva líder una niña de tan solo trece años, la reina había estado al pendiente de la chica, temiendo por un nuevo atentando en su contra o que esta no pudiera seguir con las obligaciones que sería puestas a su cargo, así que usando de espías a los miembros de su parlamento y de la mesa redonda, la había vigilado, pero Integra había roto todas las expectativas a su persona "domesticando" al menos en apariencia a tan singular mascota, y ayudada por Walter cumplió los cargos que tenía que asumir , siempre dispuesta.

Para sorpresa de los nobles el vampiro había cambiado su aspecto, su cabello blanco por la falta de sangre ahora lucía un color negro(esto gracias a la semana libre del año anterior) y un singular sombrero cubría su rostro pérfido, la ropa era del difunto bisabuelo de la futura Sir, que solo dio una mirada curiosa a su siervo al verlo al día siguiente de su encuentro vestido con el singular traje, el solo le dio una sonrisa elocuente y partió con algunos soldados a una misión, dejando a la niña cenando con su mayordomo, que al ser el tutor legal de Integra a falta de su tío, estaba como líder provisional de la organización. Este solo le dio una mirada de desaprobación al vampiro, Integra sabía que ambos tenían una relación algo conflictiva por motivos que ella no entendía.

Pero hoy era el día en que la chica tenía que hacer frente a toda la corte de Inglaterra, y tomar su cargo. Walter se limpiaba una lagrima al verla con su atuendo, era un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba su sedoso cabello rubio platinado y su piel morena le daba un aire de un ángel, adornado con sus bellos ojos azules, que solo miraban con fastidio tan pomposo arreglo.

— Tengo que traer la peineta — dijo el mayordomo decidido a arreglar el cabello de Integra que se rehusaba a tenerlo sujeto — ¡no tardare señorita! —camino fuera de la habitación de la noble, dejándola frente al espejo, mientras esta veía con un puchero su "regia" apariencia.

— Debo decir amo, que parece una muñeca de porcelana — comentó una voz gruesa detrás de su espalda — con tanto tul y encaje.

— No te he llamado, ¡maldito chupasangre! — gritó Integra volteando a ver a su sirviente vestido de gala, con un traje blanco y una peculiar corbata, de su indumentaria normal solo quedaban sus redondeadas gafas que estaban en su bolsillo, su ojos estaban de un color azul oscuro seguramente disfrazado por algún hechizo, pensó la niña —. No pensaras en ir ¿o sí?

Este solo soltó una carcajada cínica, disfrutaba hacer enojar a la mocosa, era su diversión favorita.

— ¡Claro amo! ¿Quién pensaba que la escoltara entre la escoria?, de todo esos políticos y "nobles" o es que acaso… ¿usted sabe todos los protocolos? No olvide que por mis venas corrió alguna vez sangre azul — explicó dándole una reverencia con una sonrisa mientras enseñaba sus colmillos — piensa que Walter los conoce, él es un simple mayordomo.

Integra solo chasqueo los dientes, olvidaba que el engreído vampiro fue alguna vez un príncipe y después un "conde" así que él era el que mejor conocía el protocolo con la realeza.

— ¿Tú, acompañaste a mis antepasados? — preguntó la niña, viéndolo con curiosidad.

— Sí, tengo curiosidad de como luce la reina, hace treinta años que no la veo, jamás te conto tú padre… que tuve un amorío con su majestad— confesó ante la mirada asustada de la niña — Su rostro al enterarse no tuvo precio, todo por culpa de Sir Island y de los chismosos del parlamento, ordenó mandarme a la guerra de Varsovia disfrazado de una dulce adolescente, sabiendo que odio cambiar mi apariencia para verme así, debo decir que eso provoco que lo odiara, tu padre fue en teoría un buen amo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tuviste un amorío con su majestad!, eres un diablo, un pérfido — lo retaba la chiquilla sumamente furiosa, ante el pensamiento, ignorando todo lo demás — ¡Debiste haberla hechizado!

— Debo confesar… que ella no necesito hechizo alguno, mi maestra— sé burló el "conde" con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro al ver la cara de furia de la niña, al mancillar la imagen de su monarca—. Además es algo que no llego más que a rumores, nadie armo más escándalo después de mí llegada a Inglaterra, mi intervención salvo a joven "Arthur" de ser retirado de su cargo, por sus arranques de rebeldía en su juventud junto con el estirado de Island.

Integra suspiro, era la segunda vez que el vampiro hacia una declaración dejando ver la falta de orden de su progenitor.

— Sir Island y Sir Penwood se han portado excelente conmigo, pero los demás miembros de la mesa están renuentes a mí — murmuro Integra — supongo que mi edad y mi condición de dama los asusta, después de todo qué clase de líder puedo llegar a ser.

— Integra, te salve porque vi dentro de ti un líder honorable, una dama de hierro, una mujer fuerte que ante la misma muerte no se doblego, pero al verte cubierta de tul y encaje con dudas en tu infantil mente, tal vez es que caí en un engaño— la voz de Alucard le daba senda indirectas a la joven, quien se ponía furiosa ante esa declaración.

— ¡Cállate!, tú no eres más que un sirviente, sin mí, estarías todavía encerrado — grito la chica furiosa.

— Y sin mi…. estarías muerta— remató el vampiro levantando ambas manos para acentuar su declaración — con un par de balas en tu hermosa cabecita.

Después de ordenarle que se largara, Alucard salió convertido en humo de la habitación. la chica se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo, su gesto era de una furia palpable, odiaba admitir que el vampiro tenía razón, se veía ridícula, parecía la niña de las flores de alguna boda que la futura líder de una organización, decidida se quitó el vestido blanco y busco su ropa de entrenamiento de esgrima, que Walter la perdonara pero ella no se dejaría doblegar ante nadie; se puso los pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo color, entre las cosas que conservaba estaba un saco de varón que debió ser de su padre cuando era un niño. Cuando Walter regresó después de buscar un rato la dichosa peineta, casi se va de espalda al ver a su ama con ropa de varón y el cabello suelto, siendo este el único vestigio de su feminidad.

— pero… señorita, ¿Qué paso con su ropa? ¿Por qué luce así? — Preguntó confundido el mayordomo — ya es tarde para poder arreglar su aspecto.

— ¡No, Walter! ellos quieren un varón como líder — declaró la niña — al menos en apariencia y carácter lo obtendrán, vámonos, que tú lo has dicho… es tarde.

Una vez que llegaron a la reunión, Alucard sonreía con sorna al ver las caras de todos eso estirados miembro de la corte, al ver a su ama vestida como un jovencito, jamás pensó que la chica se atreviera a semejante cosa, pero debía decir que la niña tenía "pantalones" literalmente, al aparecer en la abadía con semejante indumentaria, claro que cada persona del lugar se tragó sus comentarios al verlo a él a lado de la futura "sir", ninguno de esos hombres se atrevería a faltarle el respeto a esa niña estando él presente.

La reina, siguió con el protocolo, en ese momento Integra quedo como miembro y líder de Hellsing así como comandante en jefe de la mesa redonda, ante el aplauso de Sir Island y Sir Penwood que se había mostrado asombrados por el temple de la hija de Arthur. Ella recibió las insignias correspondientes y fue colgada ante ella una hermosa cruz de plata perteneciente a sus antepasados, dando después la promesa que protegería así diera su vida a su amada Inglaterra.

Después de tan honorable ceremonia y las palabras de la pequeña Hellsing, Alucard se acercó a saludar a su majestad ante la mirada de desaprobación de Walter, que al estar al tanto de la falta de decencia del "Rey no muerto" ya nada podía sorprenderlo. La reina solo le dio una sonrisa al vampiro, estaba acostumbrada a que este fuera siempre un pícaro y libertino, desde que lo conoció esa noche en la condecoración de sir Arthur. Este llegó galante y le dio un ligero beso en la mano, hincándose en señal de respeto, ante la mirada avergonzada de la joven Integra, que solo rodo los ojos al conocer el motivo de aquel gesto.

— Alucard, cuida esa niña, algo me dice que ella será la causante de tu nuevas dichas—susurró la monarca, ella sabía del agudo oído del nosferatu, y que nadie más que ellos seria participe en esa conversación— y desdichas, en ella se ve la mirada de esa joven amante tuya, que al igual que yo tuve el placer de tu compañía.

— El placer fue mío, aunque nuestro tiempo fue cortó, espero que no olvides que aquí ante usted, también tienes a un amigo y fiel sirviente— declaró el vampiro con una sonrisa.

— Rey no muerto, Príncipe Vlad, cuantas doncellas cayeron ante sus palabras, pero mientras ella sea fiel a mí— comentó la reina dirigiendo una mirada a la chiquilla que estaba en ese momento siendo felicitada por sir Penwood— tú también tendrás que obedecer a la corona, dentro de la corte hay muchos traidores, confió en tu visión, Alucard— la monarca se alejó, dejando algo perturbado al vampiro, desde la guerra en Varsovia supo que la organización no solo estaba metida en cosas sobrenaturales sino que además estába en tremendo líos políticos.

— Alucard ¿Qué tanto charlabas con su majestad? — preguntó la jovencita una vez que la fiesta había terminado, y estando ambos en la limosina mientras Walter era el chofer.

— Ella solo me dijo, que debía protegerte, que veía una fuerza de hierro en ti— comentó irónico el vampiro.

— ¡Deja las burlas, vampiro!— exclamó la chica enojada, primero le decía muñeca de porcelana y ahora se burlaba de su condecoración.

— ¡No es burla!— se defendía Alucard tornándose muy serio, cambiando su mueca de burla e ironía — tienes que hacerme caso Ama, personas intentaran a acabar con usted, hoy se mostró fuerte, y sorprendió a toda esa bola de "estirados" de la mesa redonda, pero confié en mí, maestra, yo soy su única salvación.

— Hablas mucho, sirviente, pero a pesar de que era un monstruo… confió en ti— confesó Integra, ante la mirada del vampiro— debo confesar que mi padre me dijo que serias mi siervo más fiel, por encima de Walter a quien quiero como un padre, solo espero que seamos socios, por decirlo así, y me obedezcas, incluso aunque no haya sellos que te aten a mí.

Integra le dio una sonrisa, la cual le recordó al vampiro a cierta dama

— Descansa ama, yo velare por tu sueño— Alucard tomó su abrigo rojo ante la mirada azorada de Integra, quien solo asistió cubriéndose con la prenda que tenía un ligero aroma masculino que la arrullo de camino a la mansión.

— Te estoy observando… Alucard, crees que no olvido tu comportamiento en la gala, que no es suficiente con la reina y ahora te dio por la pedofilia— se burló un furioso Walter mirando por el retrovisor que la Sir estaba dormida— o crees, que no sé que tu convenciste a la ama de cambiar su apariencia.

— Walter, Walter, sabes que te aprecio "shinigami" pero no tientes a tu suerte, después de todo, si no fuera por mí, tu linda ama no estaría aquí — comentó mientras observaba a la niña dormida cubierta con su abrigo— además… la reina hablo de "traidores" alguna idea Walter— lo acusó mientras clavaba sus dos ojos bermellón en la nuca del mayordomo, para desgracia de Alucard este era casi inmune a sus poderes psíquicos gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido de Arthur en su infancia. Pero una mala espina era sentida por el nosferatu ante el "fiel mayordomo".

— Ninguna, conde— contestó el mayordomo con la vista clavada en el frente, ignorando la siniestra sonrisa que el vampiro le dio.

Alucard tendría su aguda visión en Walter. Mientras Integra ajena a todo, soñaba a su padre.

* * *

 _N.A. Hola gente del fandom aquí traigo mi particular punto de vista de cómo fue la condecoración de Integra como miembro de la mesa redonda y líder de la organización, y debo confesar que en cuanto a la reina su actitud fue por demás extraña con tan sensual vampiro(que me perdone la gente de Inglaterra por faltarle el respeto a su reina), pero esa es la idea que salió para este capítulo, además sospecho que Walter era inmune a los poderes de Alucard ya que este jamás descubrió algo sobre el mayordomo, pero igual gracias por su comentarios en el anterior capitulo estaré atenta a los "horrores" ortográficos, que pueda tener, gracias por sus comentarios, saludos._


	3. Cigarro

Capítulo 3: Cigarro

" _Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kouta Hirano"_

* * *

Integra estaba a punto de sacar su pequeño revolver que llevaba para su protección y atacar a disparos al maestro de literatura, afortunadamente ya quedaban pocas horas para dejar la aula; con catorce años cumplidos hace apenas unos días las sir se había vuelto una muchacha sumamente "hormonal", para la preocupación del pobre Walter quien no se explicaba la rebeldía de la joven.

Esta había reclamado ya no querer ir al afamado instituto donde recibía su educación, al decir verdad, últimamente sus compañeros parecían alejarse de ella; y no era para menos la chica ya no tenía ni un solo tema de conversación con las chicas de su edad, era todas demasiado bobas y pretenciosas, cuyo único objetivo era casarse algo que ni en sueños le pasaba por la mente, de solo pensarlo la chica sentía una fuerte jaqueca, si de por si a su corta edad sufría al llegar a su oficina el tener que llenar toda la papelería con los datos que le pedía la mesa redonda, así como dar trámite a todos eso documentos que requerían su importante firma, además de las tareas del colegio que también eran muy cuantiosas, y sin mencionar la edad que atravesaba, la convertía en un manojo de estrés.

— Sí sigue con esa actitud, explotaras — comento una voz grave a su espalda, justo cuando había aventado la pila de papeles que cubría su escritorio.

— Alucard ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡No te llame!— comentó la chica sumamente enojada.

— Leí tu pensamiento, y está lleno de deseos asesinos mi ama, eso es algo que simplemente no puedo ignorar— aclaró con una sonrisa en su rostro pérfido.

— Estoy harta de todo, de que leas mi mente, de que Walter se porte como una madre regañona, del cargo tan grande que yace sobre mis hombros — murmuro frustrada— a veces simplemente… ¡me dan ganas de mandar todo al carajo!— gritó sumamente enojada ante los ojos de su vampiro, que ya no le extrañaba escucharla maldecir, después de todo Walter y él no eran un buen ejemplo.

— Mi ama, sabes tu padre además de acostarse con cuanta dama se le ponía enfrente— se burló Alucard ante la fulminante mirada de la niña, que odiaba que este se burlara de la falta de ética de su progenitor— tomaba una copa o fumaba un habano.

— ¡Estás diciendo que fume o beba!— gritó escandalizada — ¡¿Qué dirán de mí los miembros de la mesa?!

— Integra, por el amor de ese dios que tanto te gusta proclamar, si sigues así no llegaras a los veinte años— se quejó el vampiro por la cantidad de berridos de la noble.

— ¡Y si fumo y bebo crees que si!— explotó en gritos la niña por las ocurrentes ideas del vampiro.

— Bueno… Walter fumaba desde esta edad, incluso creo que más joven y mira todavía sigue con nosotros ese esperpento— dijo irónico, mientras recordaba que Walter a un fumaba un habano de vez en cuando— yo que te puedo decir, después de todo la inmortalidad me permite hacer muchas cosas sin que me preocupe del tiempo o las enfermedades—. Alucard sacaba de su gabardina roja, un cigarrillo, para después tendérselo a la jovencita.

— ¡Te has vuelto loco! mi padre murió de cáncer por culpa de los puros ¿quieres que yo tenga el mismo fin? — preguntó, arrojando el objeto lejos de la ella, Alucard comenzó a reír por la reacción exagerada de la muchacha.

— Me decepcionas Integra Hellsing, ¿Dónde quedo la valiente niña que se defendió de su tío? ¿A dónde fue esa joven que apareció como un jovencito ante todo el parlamento y gente importante de Inglaterra? Ahora se niega a algo que le dará tranquilada para solventar las tareas de su cargo, bueno después de todo eres una cobarde— comentó Alucard dándose media vuelta.

— ¡No tengo miedo!— grito furiosa — es solo… que es moralmente incorrecto— tartamudeó la chica, roja por la vergüenza de estar peleando verbalmente con el imbécil de Alucard y de estar sucumbiendo a la proposición de él.

— ¡Vamos!, después de todo es más grave el pecado de haber matado a tu tío Richard, no crees ama— atacó el nosferatu, dejando pálida a la sir— usted ya estas más que condenada, no lo crees.

—Pero… fue en defensa propia— alegó la niña — no quería pasara de ese modo.

— Eso, tendrás que confesarlo cuando tu hora llegue— dijo el vampiro condescendiente acercando otro cigarrillo a la cara de la muchacha— ¡vamos te enseñare como!

Integra observo el cigarro con algo de azoro, era una muchacha muy seria, siempre cumplida con dios y ahora ese demonio que tenia de mascota le ofrecía algo que siempre le había dado curiosidad probar.

— Walter te cortara en cuadritos si se entera —susurro la niña suspirando y tomando el objeto "del pecado" que le ofrecía el impúdico ser.

Alucard solo dio una sonrisa cínica en el rostro al ver como su ama se llevaba el cigarro a la boca en un gesto elegante y presuroso le dio fuego a la sir para después ver como esta daba una bocanada más profunda de lo normal atragantándose con el humo; el vampiro soltó una tremenda carcajada al ver como la chica tosía como una posesa y tiraba el cigarro enojada.

— Esto no es relajante, ¡me mentiste! —Gritó enojada — tú lo que quieres es matarme para quedar libre —. Agregó furiosa.

— Ama, es que no lo hace bien— comentó el vampiro después de haberse divertido a la costillas de la niña, prendió un cigarro y comenzó a decirle como es que debía aspirar y dejar salir el humo sin ahogarse en el proceso, para la fascinación de la joven que solo veía como el nosferatu fumaba sin ningún problema, incluso con elegancia, así que arremedándolo empezó con otro cigarro y se dio cuenta que el sabor fuerte del tabaco así como el ejercicio de su boca al estar arrojando el humo e intentando hacer figuras con él le había quitado todas las preocupaciones que tenía las últimas semanas.

— No sé si agradecerte, que me hallas dado una adicción, pero si debo reconocer que el acto es sumamente relajante Alucard, muchas gracias — dijo la chica pensando en cómo diablos iba a conseguir el tabaco ahora que había reconocido sus "propiedades relajantes"

— Ya arreglaremos ese inconveniente— agregó el nosferatu, desmaterializándose dejándola sola.

Habían pasado dos días que el vampiro la había enseñado a fumar, para asombro de Integra esta se dio cuenta que lo que al principio parecía un vicio, era su medio de escape para controlar la magnitud de problemas que tenía enfrente, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle tener que ocultarse de Walter por decepcionarlo y más cuando se diera cuenta quien le conseguía los cigarros, Alucard era su cómplice, no quería entender porque el vampiro le había ensañado tal artimaña y todavía se la proporcionaba, cuando pensaba como decirle a su fiel mayordomo la situación, este entro por la puerta de su oficina sorprendiéndola con un cigarro a medio terminar en su mano y el característico olor del cual ya no podía culpar al vampiro.

— ¡Señorita! —grito el mayordomo, molesto por la mentira de parte de la sir, de la cual ya sospechaba por la actitud tan rara en ella.

— Walter, ¿es que? — iba explicar Integra, en eso Alucard se atravesó por la pared de la oficina, haciéndole frente a Walter, para asombro de Integra que no espero que el Nosferatu intercediera por ella.

— ¡Vamos "ángel de la muerte"! no iras a regañar a tu superior, además tú has fumado desde la misma edad de nuestra ama— arremetió el nosferatu con una sonrisa.

— Así que, fuiste tú el que le enseño ¡maldita sea, Alucard es una niña! — dijo el mayordomo sacando sus hilos de plata para pelear con el vampiro que solo amplio más su sonrisa, para terror de Integra que no quería desencadenar una pelea, y menos en su oficina.

— ¡Basta los dos! — Gritó la chica, lo que ocasiono que ambos hombres la miraran— Alucard tiene razón Walter, no puedes decirme nada sobre esto, además aunque te aprecio mucho, no debes olvidar tú lugar en esta casa— agregó Integra ocasionando la sonrisa de Alucard— y tú no sonrías, lo único que buscabas era que Walter se enojara conmigo.

— Señorita Integra, usted sabe que su padre murió de cáncer ya hace unos años, me preocupa que usted contraiga esa enfermedad. Pero usted es mi superiora y a decir verdad, Alucard tiene razón, yo no puedo contradecirla — la mirada del mayordomo decayó ante esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué razón es que viniste a mi oficina? — preguntó Integra intentando sonar indiferente, aunque las palabras dichas por el anciano la habían conmovido un poco.

Alucard decidió dejarlos solos, así que desapareció lentamente para evitar que el Walter lo confrontara, aunque sabía que este lo arribaría tarde o temprano.

— Ni creas que olvidare esta, bastardo — lo confrontó Walter, después de que habló con la sir y el vampiro se fuera a su sótano — eres un cínico, jamás entenderé que es lo que buscas hacer con la señorita Integra ¿Por qué la corrompes de esa manera?

Alucard le dedico una mirada como si de un insecto se tratara, desde su silla mientras tomaba una copa de sangre, había veces en que el mayordomo se le hacía simpático, pero días como eso quisiera acabar con él lo más rápido posible. Pero… no podía ir en contra de las ordenes de Integra, así que esperaría con ansias el día en que ella se lo pidiera y si su presentimiento no le fallaba, no habría de pasar mucho después de todo, él era de los pocos que conocía la verdadera personalidad del "mayordomo" de Hellsing.

—Walter, Integra no morirá, tengo planes importantes para ella, y su muerte es impensable— confesó Alucard mientras bebía de su copa — además a veces dudo de la preocupación que tienes por ella Walter, después de todo, jamás has estado para salvarle la vida —. Dijo apuntándole con su dedo índice.

Este se hizo el desentendido y decidió marcharse alegando que jamás se podría razonar con él por más años que poseyera, a lo cual Alucard dio un suspiro y se sirvió más sangre a su copa.

La muerte de Integra era impensable, la mocosa debía seguir viva para encajar en sus planes.


	4. Rojo Carmín

**Capítulo 4: Rojo carmesí.**

" _Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kouta Hirano"_

* * *

Sentada en la oficina que alguna vez fue de su padre, se había atrincherado Integra Hellsing, recordando la vergüenza que paso esa tarde en el colegio de señoritas al que para su desgracia, todavía tenía que acudir; no había podido negarse a ir a semejante tortura después de que Walter la amenazo con confesarle a Sir Island sobre su vicio a los puros, ya que la sir ahora fumaba aquellos finos habanos que Arthur dejara en la oficina.

Termino aceptado, junto con seguir el colegio, la proposición del mayordomo de contratar más personal de limpieza en la mansión, ya que aunque Walter era eficiente, no podía con todo el peso que era estar involucrado con la administración de la organización, y encima limpiar; A pesar de que Integra era muy prudente con los gastos relacionados a su hogar, contrato algunas sirvientas, esto alegro de sobremanera a cierto nosferatu "rabo verde" que a pesar de sus siglos, no dejaba de deleitarse con la belleza de la muchachas que contrato el _shinigami_ (quien tan bien era un morboso, muy en su interior), la Sir que estaba ya por cumplir quince años; se había desacostumbrado de la presencia femenina en su vida, ya que por su peculiar forma de ser y vestirse, se había alejado a las señoritas de alta sociedad del instituto. Y ahora, con más compañía que los dos hombres que la servían fielmente, se sentía un poco relegada por la presencia de más chicas en la mansión.

Las mucamas intentaron se amables con la "ama" de la mansión, pero ella se portó fría e incluso arisca con las jóvenes a las cuales le dio la advertencia de alejarse del sótano de la casa. Aunque Integra sabía, que la prohibición no sería impedimento para que Alucard comenzara a charlar con las muchachas, que desconocían que el "apuesto" hombre que la saludaba cordialmente al acabar su turno por la tarde, era en realidad un monstruo.

Integra intentaba encontrar paz, encendiendo un cigarrillo se hundió más en el sofá frente su escritorio, al recordar el "incidente" que le había ocurrido; Después de salir corriendo al rumbo al estricto colegio la Sir había olvidado una tarea que tenía que entregar a uno de sus maestros más difíciles, este como castigo la paso al frente de las miradas de las jovencitas que conformaban el salón, las cuales empezaron a murmurar, ella pensó que se debía por su error, pero tarde se dio cuenta que era por una mancha color carmín, que manchaba la falda de tablones que estaba obligada a usar como parte del uniforme del lugar. La joven solo atinó a salir corriendo del salón e irse a encerrar en el baño de la escuela, que para su fortuna estaba vació.

— ¿Qué hago ahora? — murmuro Integra sintiéndose tonta, por no adivinar lo que le ocurrió, y maldijo no tener una figura femenina de confianza que pudiera venir a socorrerla en esa situación. Meditando un poco, recordó una conversación de hace tiempo con su sirviente, tuvo la idea de que tal vez, él podía sacarla de ese aprieto y sin reflexionar las consecuencias de aquello, con la telepatía que ambos compartían lo invoco para que viniera ayudarla.

Mientras tanto, Alucard sentía un sentimiento de desesperación en su interior, justo cuando estaba en un profundo sueño escucho la voz de su ama en su cabeza. Preocupado de que algo grave le pasara a la joven salió de su ensoñación, gracias al entrenamiento de los Hellsing, podía salir a la luz del sol sin que esta le causara más que una pequeña molestia en la retina de sus ojos color carmín, por lo cual usaba esos extraños anteojos.

Se convirtió en neblina y se transportó a la escuela de la Sir la cual no estaba muy lejos del centro de Londres; con sigilo se adentró al suntuoso colegio donde la pre-adolescente que era su ama, ya no quería ir a estudiar, él la entendía, comprendía por qué la rubia se fastidiara de la gente que la rodeaba, después de todo, el pudiera ser su maestro en cosas que la escuela no le enseñaría, la sonrisa diabólica del vampiro se amplió al imaginar todas las cosas que le pudiera mostrar a la Sir, ya que las mejores enseñanzas de su vida, las aprendió en la guerra, y de experiencia propia.

Entro sin ser visto por el personal del lugar, ni por el alumnado que parecía estar en sus clases, con su agudo olfato intento captar el dulce aroma de su ama, pero fracaso en el intento al haber tal cantidad de personas en el colegio. Así que usando sus poderes mentales, la visualizo en los baños de mujeres, donde parecía ocultarse.

"Integra, estas bien" hablo el vampiro en la mente de la muchacha.

"Alucard te ordeno que vengas por mi" le respondió Integra "no me importa como llegues ¡Es urgente!, grito en la mente del nosferatu, para aturdimiento del vampiro, que vio como sonaba el timbre del recreo y todas las chicas salían de sus salones, había olvidado que el colegio tenia separados a los varones de las mujeres, y que alguien lo veía ahí con la indumentaria que poseía se escandalizaría, podría matar al que se entrometiera pero solo incrementaría los problemas de Integra.

Tendría hipnotizar a las personas, pero los sellos le impedían hipnotizar a todos al mismo tiempo, así que traspasando las paredes se fue directo hacia el baño de damas que de seguro estaría lleno de colegialas y maldiciendo a toda la corte infernal, Alucard tendría que aparecer de una manera que juro a si mismo desde esa noche en Varsovia, no volver a usar.

Encerrada en aquel tocador de damas, la rubia escuchaba cuchicheos, la hora de receso había llegado y para su desgracia el baño se encontraba lleno de alumnas del colegio.

— Pobrecita, la chica no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría— comento una voz femenina a su compañera, Integra abrió los ojos espantada al reconocer que hablaban de ella— lo más seguro que el maestro de Literatura la repruebe, salió de una manera demasiado dramática.

Integra cerro los puños, y se aguantó las ganas de salir y partirle la cara a la mocosa que se estaba burlando de su desgracia mentalizo una canción o alguna otra cosa que la evitara escuchar a sus compañeras hablando de ella.

— Vaya, pensé que las brujas no existían en estos tiempos— murmuro una voz muy poco femenina, escucho los murmullos del resto de la mujeres, Integra parecía reconocer el timbre de la chica que había entrado a defenderla — en vez de burlarse de esa joven, deberían estar en sus propios asuntos.

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a la extraña que estaba defendiendo a la rara de Integra Hellsing, era una joven que no portaba el uniforme del colegio, poseía un hermoso cabello negro y largo hasta el punto que le llegaba a los tobillos, una estatura menuda y curvas que hacían verla más grande de la edad de 16 años, pero aquella sonrisa cínica y esos extraños ojos color bermellón les puso la carne de gallina a todas las jóvenes que en vez de reclamarle, se fueron de ahí lo más rápido posible.

— Integra, sal de ese baño ya no hay nadie— susurro la voz que ella reconoció como la de Alucard. Al salir del aquel cuarto de baño donde había estado encerrada, quedo con la boca abierta la ver a Alucard convertido en una hermosa muchacha, sabía que él podía cambiar a esa forma, él se lo había confesado.

Al estar sorprendida por la transformación, Integra estaba ajena a la lucha que se desataba en el interior de Alucard, su ama olía de una manera más dulce de lo normal, y al ver su uniforme manchado de carmín supo que Integra oficialmente ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una mujer y con un olor demasiado atrayente, pero controlando el sediento monstruo que en realidad era, cubrió a la chica con el abrigo con el que iba vestido y ambas salieron del colegio rumbo a la mansión Hellsing.

Al llegar, encontraron a Walter charlando animadamente con una de las mucamas cuando de repente se quedó helado al ver a la señorita Integra entrando acompañado de Girly-card, que era la versión femenina de su "compañero", sin saber que decir solo atino a ayudar a Integra y al saber la penosa situación, una de las chicas ayudo a esta a subir a su cuarto y le proporciono todo lo necesario para esos menesteres.

Alucard aun convertido en mujer le dio una elocuente sonrisa a Walter, y se retiró a descansar a su sótano, el mayordomo no creyó que el vampiro se quedara tranquilo, así que caminando a la habitación de la Sir, se dispuso a poner a su alrededor sellos mágicos que evitaran al nosferatu se acercara a los pasillos que coincidían con la habitación y despacho de la señorita Integra.

Y ahora, sentada en aquel sofá, mientras fumaba como una posesa, no se percató cuando Walter entró con una llave maestra, cargando una bandeja con té y comida, la rubia lo fulmino con aquellos ojos azules, y volvió a mirar el techo de aquella habitación.

— Señorita, le traigo su cena nuevamente, debe de comer algo, lleva encerrada todo el día en su despacho— la regaño, mientras ponía un plato de comida en el escritorio—debemos hablar sobre lo que le paso en la escuela, después de meditarlo mucho, he decidido dejarla tener clases privadas en la mansión.

Integra recobro el gesto amable, a pesar de su furia y vergüenza, al menos la tragedia había ayudado a dejar ese tonto colegio.

— Gracias Walter— contesto Integra, era la mejor noticia que había recibido desde hace meses, Walter sonrió al mirar que la chica comía y mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

— Debo de confesar que me preocupa que usted ya sea toda una señorita, y no lo digo por ser un viejo sentimental, señorita Integra debemos mantener al señor Alucard ocupado, cuando usted este en este estado, no sabemos que es lo que pueda hacer estando en esas condiciones, puede atacarla— dijo Walter sembrando la duda en Integra, meditando cual hubiera sido la reacción del vampiro de no tener los sellos en su cuerpo, si haberlo llamado hubiera sido su ultimo error. Eso le causo un pesar, el vampiro le había salvado el trasero en varias ocasiones y ahora por ser una dama, eso podría costarle la vida.

— Lo meditare Walter, pero debo confesar que si él hubiera querido, pudo haberme matado en el baño de mi escuela, no tenía nada que perder— comento la rubia provocando que el mayordomo titubeara de su plan—. Además si mis enemigos supieran que cada vez que tengo esta situación, él sale de la mansión podrían conspirar en matarme, ya viví eso una vez, no pienso repetirlo— sentencio la rubia mirándolo fijamente— puedes retirarte Walter, gracias por la comida.

El mayordomo maldijo internamente que la niña no fuera tan ingenua como él creía, y al salir rumbo a su cuarto, vio a Alucard todavía convertido en Girly-Card y este le dio una sonrisa al mayordomo y con voz grave se burló de el

— No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, "ángel de la muerte", Integra no es tonta y te advierto que ya que no ira al colegio, yo seré su maestro en ciertas materias— dijo el vampiro dándole una sonrisa torcida deformando el bello rostro de mujer—. Así que prepárate, mayordomo, Integra en poco tiempo será la gran líder que todos esperan para Hellsing.

Después de eso, desapareció por una de las paredes de la mansión, dejando a Walter muy frustrado; mientras tanto en otra habitación Integra fumaba un cigarrillo ajena a la rivalidad que tenían su más nobles sirvientes y recostándose un poco en la silla de su amplia oficina, se dio una sonrisa, ya que al fin se había librado de sus obligaciones con ese tonto colegio.

* * *

N.A ya casi termino de actualizar hasta donde me quede en fanfiction.

Saludos.


End file.
